kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Ozunu Enno
Main= Ozunu Enno is a major character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a human man with white hair, dark brown eyes, a priest robe and a beard. Ozunu's name is commonly mistranslated as Ozune Enno, though recently, there also has been another variant, which has his name mistranslated as Ozuno Enno. Ozunu Enno is Chiaki's ancestor and the former master of Zenki, Goki, Vasara, Furisu and Hidoku. Ozunu worked as high ranking monk and exorcist. He is very calm and wise, often acting as a mentor towards Chiaki. If she ever ends up in a dire situation, he comes to her aid by teaching her new magic spells or enlightening her with his wise words. Sometimes even grandmother Saki is surprised by the ancestor's vast knowlege. For more information, be sure to also read the secion '"The Historical Ozunu Enno".'' Anime/Manga Back in the acient days, Ozunu Enno used Zenki's help to defeat Karuma. Once Karuma was taken down and defeated, Zenki was sealed away in a large rock until his aid would be needed again. Ozunu did this to protect Zenki from his hunger for Hyouinomi and to protect him from harm. The seal lasted for a thousand years. In the present day, Ozunu makes his first appearance as the real character in the series (rather than being just presented by Saki), when Chiaki and her grandmother Saki are being attacked by the two headed Hyouijuu Sairousaiko. Chiaki has a vision of Ozunu, who teaches her how to unseal Zenki with the Bracelet of Protection, so Zenki can protect both Chiaki and her grandmother. Chiaki then proceeds to unseal Zenki, who fights and defeats the monster. Unfortunately the Demon God holds a grudge against the Ennos because of Ozunu's seal. As Ozunu never told Zenki why he sealed him, Zenki was obviously rather furious and wanted to kill Chiaki to regain his freedom. This was, when the Bracelet of Protection released its blinding light to protect Chiaki. Ozunu stepped in and punished Zenki for threatening Chiaki's life by sealing his powers, turning him into his Chibi form. In Episode 51 of the anime (shown in the image on the right) Chiaki has to do make the hard decision to seal Zenki's and Goki's power to protect them from harm once again. Unlike Ozunu, though, she doesn't has to seal them completely, so Zenki remains as a Chibi, while Goki is returned to his human self, Akira. '''An excerpt referencing Ozunu Enno's historical self is mentioned in Episode 14 of the anime: Over 1300 years ago, legend has it that the renowned Enno Gyouja/Ozunu proclaimed since his birth that he was "sent from heaven to redeem humanity." Soon after having mastered the art of controlling the Guardian Deities, the young Ozunu declared that "in order to assist my task of exorcism and fighting against the forces of evil," he has "come to harness the power of the Almighty Warrior Gods." Trivia Names * In Japanese, his name is spelled as えんの おづぬ (Enno Ozunu). His name is spelled in Hiragana. "Enno" is his family name and "Ozunu" his given name. ** Chiaki varies between referring to him as "Enno Ozunu" and 小再様 (Kosai-Sama). The latter rougly translates to the "great bodhisattva" and is a great display of Chiaki's deep respect towards her ancestor. * In Chinese, his name is spelled via the Kanji writing of 役小甬 and is pronounced as "Yì xiǎo yǒng". "Yì xiǎo" is his family name and "Yǒng" his given name. ** The Chinese version of his name is a transliteration from Hiragana to Kanji. Voice actors * In the English dub, master Ozunu shares his voice with Miki Souma. Both of them are voiced by Michael Sorich. Anime errors * The outro from Episode 38 and 39 falsely refers to Ozunu Enno as Ozne Enno. |-|Ingame= In the games While he never physically appears as a living person in any of the games, he is mentioned or referenced by many characters and aids Chiaki, Zenki and Goki by visiting them as a vision, similar to his appearances in the manga and the anime of the series. Den Ei Rai Bu Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu handles Ozunu as a tutorial character. In the beginning of the game, he appears as a vision, whenever Chiaki collects one of the four collectible scroll pieces in the jump and run stage. This is represented by a textbox with his mugshot appearing at the bottom of the screen and him explaining the benefits of the corresponding scroll piece, that has just been collected by Chiaki. Collecting the pieces in the jump and run stages after the first one, won't trigger Ozunu, so he is exclusive to the first jump and run stage, that is entered after defeating Gagara and Goura for the first tame. More content will be added soon... Tenchi Meidou Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou again handles Ozunu as a tutorial character for it's first ingame stage, where he teaches Chiaki the basics of moving around and moving platforms in Board Game Mode and gives her her first objective: Unseal Zenki, so he can aid you further. Ozunu has only been verified to appear in the cutscene before the first stage and in the first stage itself. It is currently unknown, if he appears in any other cutscenes or stages. More information on Ozunu's ingame appearances can be found on the following pages: * The Enno bloodline's destiny * Stage 1 The former entry features Ozunu's initial ingame appearance, while the latter directly follows the former. In the The Enno bloodline's destiny-cutscene, Ozunu appears as a vision to Chiaki. Chiaki is surprised, and thinks that she is dreaming, but it turns out, that Ozunu Enno is really, when he gives her the Goho Ringu (aka Bracelet of Protection), when he deems her worthy, due to her being ready to even face evils that are devoid of mercy. In the dialogue from the beginning of Stage 1, Chiaki still wonders, if her encounter with Ozunu was real. Ozunu confirms this and tells her to head to the Zenki rock, so she can use the Goho Ringu's Vajura (aka Holy Light) to unseal his former servant Zenki. Notable entries In the original, Japanese text, Ozunu's dialogue is mainly written in Kanji, which is meant to reflect his wisdom, while Chiaki's dialogue is mainly written in Furigana, which shows her young and naive, yet curious and vital spirit. This can also be seen in Ozunu's initial appearance in the previous SNES game (Den Ei Rai Bu), when he teaches Chiaki about the Hyouinomi and the secret Vajura incantations. Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) Kishin Douji Zenki for the Sega Game Gear features Ozunu as a cutscene only character. From what is known, he appears in the cutscene after Chiaki meets Goki for the first time (after Zenki's death) and whenever Zenki dies from using Rudra in a mini-boss or boss battle. when meeting Goki for the first time The former cutscene has Ozunu and Goki telling Chiaki how to revive Zenki and gives her the objective to collect all five cosmic elements and to bring them to Goki. after using Rudra before meeting Goki The latter has Ozunu berating Chiaki on her failure as a master and Chiaki being rather depressed. Zenki will stay unplayable until the next mini-boss or boss battle and can be found as a Chibi, wearing a bandage around his belly at, the Enno Shrine. If Chiaki talks to him, Zenki will berate her on being a bad master. after meeting Goki If Goki has been met, he will be present in the cutscene with Ozunu and attempt to reason with him, while trying to calm down Chiaki. After the cutscene, Goki will immediately revive Zenki offscreen, causing him to be playable regardless and appearing with his regular standing sprite at the Enno Shrine and talking to Chiaki like nothing happened, when visitng him. If the player plays as Zenki, Chiaki will be standing around instead and will also talk like nothing happened, when visiting her. |-|Gallery= Anime Ozunu_enno_anime.png|Ozunu Enno as he appears in the anime (Episode 29) Manga Volume 1 Ozunu Saki Enno 01 004.png|Ozunu and Saki Enno make their initial appearance in chapter 1.1 Ozunu manga.png|Ozunu Enno as he appears at the end the same chapter Other Ozunu preview manga.png|Ozunu as he appears in the preview section of Volume 2. Ozunu manga 2.png|Ozunu as he appears in chapter 7.1 of Volume 4, when he aids Chiaki by telling her about how to revive Zenki with Goki's help and where to find Goki Vasara Ozunu Goki 12 050.png|This is one of the rare occasions where we can see more than just Ozunu's head. This scene shows him being accompanied by the silhouettes of Vasara and Goki in flashback that happens in Volume 12. Ingame Den Ei Rai Bu Ozunu mug DERB.png|Ozunu Enno's face as it appears when he telepathically communicates with Chiaki and gives the player a tutorial about the jump-and-run sequence mechanics. Tenchi Meidou Ozunu Enno mug Tenchi Meidou.png|Ozunu Enno's face from Chiaki's dream sequence. The dream sequence happens before Stage 1 of the game. Ozunu Enno mug 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|Ozunu Enno's face as it appears in the text boxes. As usual, Ozunu telepathically communicates with Chiaki from the plane of the dead. Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) Ozunu cutscene vision KDZ GG.PNG|Ozunu Enno's face as it appears when he is talking to Chiaki as a vision in the game's cutscenes. |-|The historical Ozunu Enno= Note: This section also includes differences to his Kishin Douji Zenki character. The Tale of Ozunu Enno There is no doubt that Ozunu Enno really existed, but he can scarcely be found in Japanese history books. Almost the entirety of his life is contained in legends, each of which differs from every other in some way. As a result, any material that claims it has covered the entire life of Bodhisattva of Japan is simply an overstatement. With that said, Kishin Douji Zenki only took the most relevant events and details of his life and integretated these into the series. Ozunu was conferred the honorary title of En no Gyouja ("The Ascetic En"). In spite of his Buddhist upbringing within the family of the Kamo where he belonged, Ozunu sought to become a Yamabushi (Mountain Priest) and established his Shugendou (Path of Training and Testing) Religion. He is revered as the Miraculous Great Bodhisattva of Japan, the one who puts off attaining Nirvana in order to help others on the path to enlightenment. The Enno Lineage History is uneven in the point whereever Ozunu died in 700 AD or 702 AD. According to the teachings of his disciples, he was permanently banished to Izu at the age of 65 (in 699 AD) having been accused of "manipulating demons and leading society astray". Accounts which claim Ozunu did not die in 700 AD and said that he was in fact pardoned in 702 AD, after which either he became a "saint" and flew away into the Great Sky or he migrated to China with his mother." In fact, Ozunu Enno, the greatest Bodhisativa of Japan, has never been mentioned getting married or having an "affair" during his lifetime. Then again, Kikuhide Tani and Yoshihiro Kuroiwa (the creators of Kishin Douji Zenki) turned their mind so that they could overwhelm us with their fascinating quality, those which mark the beginning of Kishin Douji Zenki series. The Miraculous Master Ozunu Enno (Official Titles: "En no Gyouja" - the Ascetic En, or "Jinben Daibosatsu" - the Miraculous Great Bodhisattva) was a human man, who born in 634 AD and died in in 700 AD or 702 AD. He lived in Chihara Village (now Gosho City) in the Katsuragi District in the Nara Prefecture in Japan. While in Kishin Douji Zenki he was once married, the historical Ozunu isn't know to have had any relationships with a female. Ozunu used to work as a Mountain Ascetic (Yamabushi) and exceptionally good healer with great knowledge on medicinal herbs. He was the founder of the Shugendou religion and the master of Zenki and Goki (and three more Warrior Gods, according to Kishin Douji Zenki series and several legends) since the age of 39 (in 672 AD). He used to be a senior monk wearing a linen dress and was of tall, great physical strength. He lso had a inquisitive look. His eyes are serious but kind; his figure represented an overwhelming character full of wisdom accumulated over the centuries. Revered as a living Bodhisattva and a Saint; in addition to this, (exclusively to Kishin Douji Zenki) having left this world more than a thousand years ago, he continues to communicate with his descendants and expresses his teachings through visions, enlightening them with his enormous wisdom and timely guiding them through times of danger. His weapons of choice were the following: In History: * A VAJRA, a Staff and a Holy Sword In Kishin Douji Zenki: * A Staff (Anime) * A Staff and the Yin-Yang Dragon Sword (Manga) Ozunu's power and techniques were a powerful combination granted from several divinities, notably the VAJRA power, which he later passed down to his Guardian Warriors and descendants. Shugendou From Heian until the end of Kamakura period of the history of Japan, in the mountains surrounding Nara Prefecture lived people who were descendants of noblemen and warriors who escaped the civil wars in Kyoto. When Ozunu Enno founded the Shugendou Religion, its followers, the so called "Yamabushi" or "Shugenja", practiced mystic religious rites and acquired almost super-human skills in martial-arts by hard training amidst the mountains. Shugendou, literally means "the Path of Training and Testing" and is based on the self-actualization of spiritual power in experiential form through challenging and rigorous ritualistic tests of courage and devotion known as "SHUGO". Refrences * All content in the main section of this article was provided by Semerone. * All content on the historical Ozunu Enno was provided by AzureKnight2008. * All content in the trivia-entry of this article's main section was provided by Goki, Zenki and Semerone. Category:Humans Category:Good Category:Male